


Churros

by JuneBlack



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBlack/pseuds/JuneBlack
Summary: Changkyun struggles with his sexual frustrations and Kihyun doesn't help at all.





	Churros

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So, this is my first post on AO3 and it's about my OTP CHANGKI <3 *ship them for god's sake, they are so beautiful together*  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! It's been a while since I've written smut so I'm sorry if it's not that good (it's quite dirty tho)  
> Thank you for reading in advance! <3  
> Kudos and comments are obviously appreciated ^^

Sitting on a high chair, tapping his fingers on his legs while watching how Kihyun won yet another round of the game they were playing, Changkyun wondered when it had all become so sexual.  
It wasn’t that they weren’t a sexually active couple, they just weren’t the kind of couple that would be thinking about it all the time. The two of them had always been there for the other and kept each other company without the need to get their hands on the other, and he was happy about it, it felt like the real deal, like real love.  
However, it had become weird lately.  
Maybe it was because they had been busier than ever and they didn’t have as much intimacy as before; their job not letting them even steal a peck on some days, but Kihyun had developed a certain... habit?  
It all started on their comeback show for ‘Beautiful’. They had prepared a few games to entertain their fans and were having a lot of fun. Until it came to arm-wrestling.  
Changkyun had been so proud of his boyfriend when he managed to win against their leader he couldn’t help to awe at his achievement. Yet, when he heard the loud moan Kihyun let out while grabbing his own arm, his brain went blank. He knew it was a reaction coming from the pain he was feeling but, how could it sound so sexual to him? He had heard him whining a few times and it didn’t usually sound like that. But, since the other didn’t send any other sing of it being on purpose, Changkyun just let it go.  
It didn’t stop there.  
Although the moans were gone, the elder had become a huge fan of these Doraemon churros a fan had given to him as a present. Again, Changkyun wasn’t a dirty-minded teenager, but the way the other ate those things reminded him of the nights they used to have for themselves before every comeback, when they weren’t busy and surrounded by the members and managers 24/7. And it wasn’t only the churros; it was yogurt, ice-cream, lollipops and any kind of suggestive food he could think about, and he was going crazy.  
At one point he started getting worried about his mental health. He was becoming a pervert! Maybe listening to Hyungwon talking about all the porn he watched -yeah, disgusting- was starting to get to him.  
And, of course, he never told his boyfriend about this, too embarrassed to do so and also afraid it would make the elder uncomfortable.  
‘I’m screwed’ he thought, urging his filthy mind to erase the thoughts it had been building.  
They were filming another variety show and Kihyun, being his usual competitive self, was winning every round of the game they were playing. What was the reward? Sausages. Freaking long and big sausages, and he was eating them with such pleasure Changkyun couldn’t take it any more. He felt how his pants started becoming maybe too tight and uncomfortable, and shifted on his seat, trying to think about the time he caught Wonho eating his own booger in order to calm down.  
Luckily, his problem went away, but he felt someone’s eyes on him, making him even more nervous. When he turned to his side he saw Hyungwon smiling mockingly at him, trying to muffle his laughter before everyone else shifted their attention to them. Thank god it wasn’t a live show.  
“Hey, guys, something wrong?” asked Jooheon, clueless with a raised brow.  
“Nothing, I just remembered something” Hyungwon quickly said. “I’m sorry to interrupt”  
“Okay, let’s keep going everyone!” shouted the PD.  
Even though Changkyun wanted to punch his hyung in the face, he appreciated that he didn’t tell the others. However, the thing didn’t end there.  
Kihyun never took his eyes off of him after that and even asked him if something was wrong on the way home -where, as usual, there was at least one person in between them; this time it was Minhyuk.  
“No, don’t worry, hyung” he smiled warmly for the other to believe him. Kihyun returned the gesture.  
“You were so red suddenly, though” Minhyuk’s loud voice interrupted the couple. “Did Hyungwon tell you one of his dirty jokes again?” he laughed, the main vocal raised his eyebrows.  
“N-no, it was nothing”  
“You’re turning red again” the guy next to him pointed out and he had never been so eager to shut Minhyuk up.  
“It’s just really hot in here” he lied, taking off his jacket to prove it.  
“The air-con is o-”  
“Shut up, Minhyuk-ah” Kihyun suddenly scolded the other and put an end to it. Changkyun wanted to reach out for him and hold his hand, but he obviously couldn’t.  
To his surprise, Kihyun never brought the subject up. He had been expecting him to interrogate the lights out of him when they were finally alone, and he didn’t. He just went onto his bed and snuggled to his side without saying anything to then fall asleep in each other’s embrace. Everything was all right.  
Scratch that, it wasn’t.  
Even though Kihyun hadn’t made any move to interrogate him about that awkward moment while filming, he had become quite persistent in knowing Changkyun’s reaction to everything he did. Now, Changkyun wasn’t stupid, he could realize his boyfriend was trying to find out what was going on on his own and without making him uncomfortable, but it only seemed to drift them apart. He was afraid of Kihyun finding out and the latter was being too cautious around him.  
Those were tough days; they had always been the kind of people who liked to talk about their feelings and settle any issues, but they were hiding everything from the other out of fear and embarrassment. And it didn’t help that the schedules weren’t slowing down.  
One night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Changkyun opened the door to their apartment quietly. He had spent the last couple of hours working on songs and relaxing in his studio, too eager to be on his own after a day of being surrounded by people. Sleep was already creeping up on him as he took off his shoes and suppressed a yawn. He checked the time on his phone, finding it was 3:20 a.m., he thanked God they didn’t have anything scheduled for the next day. He would be able to watch a movie and relax, maybe even spend some time with his boyfriend.  
What he didn’t expect was to find said boyfriend sitting on the kitchen counter, chewing on something while swinging his feet back and forth with his eyes closed, Changkyun wondered why was he up at that time before his eyes landed on the thing he was clutching to: a freaking churro.  
“Oh, you’re home” the soft voice coming from the other end said, making him look up.  
“Hey” he mumbled. “What are you doing still up, hyung?” he asked, walking closer until resting his hands on the other’s hips and kissing the side of his face.  
“Waiting for you” Kihyun simply said, touching his hands before traveling upwards to his shoulders.  
“Really?” he heard a soft hum in his ear. “Why?” he tilted his head back to look at the other.  
“I wanted to see you...” the elder trailed off, bringing the churro back into his mouth while staring straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. Changkyun might have been wrong but, he thought the other shoved the food a little too far into his mouth, as if it was on purpose. The way it slid into his hot cavern before closing his lips around it, gazing up at him with such fire in his orbs.  
Shit, he was turning him on so much.  
However, he felt like a pervert again! So he just swallowed thickly and tried to gain back his consciousness. But before he could even say anything, he was interrupted.  
“So this was it” Kihyun mumbled after finishing up the snack, exactly how long had the youngest spaced out?  
“W-what?” he blinked a few times, being pushed back by his lover before feeling a hand grabbing onto the slight hard-on which had unconsciously grown between his legs.  
Changkyun gasped, defenseless against his boyfriend’s touch while being pinned against the counter, Kihyun’s lips quickly finding their way to his earlobe, biting and sucking on it.  
“Do you like how I eat churros, Changkyunnie?” he whispered roughly, his hand still man-handling him and getting him harder by the second. “Yours looks really tasty, do you mind if I give it a lick?” the younger couldn’t help but to growl lowly at those words, loving how his hyung got wild.  
He didn’t say anything about the possibility of the other members getting up in and catching them, too immersed in the way Kihyun got slowly on his knees, tugging on his pants until getting rid of them and kissing the tip of his underwear-covered cock wetly, chuckling right after.  
“Silly me, I should take the wrap off first” he seductively said, sneaking his hand inside the cloth. “I’m sorry, it just looks so tempting I didn’t even remember I had to do it”  
At this point, Changkyun felt the need to grab onto something, afraid his legs would give in. So, he slid his fingers through his boyfriend’s strands, tugging on them a little and enjoying the soft moan the other let out, while his other hand secured itself on the nearest surface.  
Kihyun licked his lips hungrily and looked up at him after finally taking the erection out of its confines, relishing in how needy the younger seemed.  
“Hyung...” he said in a quivering but low voice, pulling on his hair a little bit more.  
“Be patient Changkyunnie, I didn’t think it would be so big, I should’ve prepared myself” he acted innocently but smirked in the end, pumping it a few times out of habit. “I guess I’ll just have to try it”  
After being together for a while now, the youngest knew the other liked to tease and play with him, so he was quite surprised the moment Kihyun plainly shoved the head into his mouth, moaning wantonly and bobbing his head in quick movements before letting go, a trail of saliva joining his lips to his groin, making him moan breathlessly.  
The elder stuck out his tongue, licking the tip’s pre-cum and humming at the taste with his eyes closed, stealing yet another moan from the one standing in front of him.  
Without wasting any more time, Kihyun took the leaking member into his mouth again, though more calm, his sucks lasting longer while trying to get the tip down his throat.  
After a few seconds of it, however, knowing that he was just teasing, Changkyun lost his patience, taking advantage of his position and shoving his cock deeper into his boyfriend’s deep and wet cavity, moaning fiercely. The other didn’t complain, sending vibrations with his vocal cords and doing his best not to choke on it.  
When the younger finally got his entire length inside the other’s mouth, he held on for a few seconds, the tip being swallowed on before pulling on his boyfriend strands, too close to cumming.  
“Why did you stop?” Kihyun asked, his voice raspy. “I still haven’t reached the filling” he smirked playfully.  
“The fil-” Changkyun choked on his own saliva. He had never tried to do what the other was implying, just because he didn’t know whether it was okay to do it or not, but his doubts were answered within the next few seconds.  
“Come in my mouth, Changkyun-ah” the elder ordered in a sultry tone.  
It didn’t take long for it to happen after that, Kihyun stroking and sucking eagerly while staring straight into his boyfriend’s darkened orbs, endless moans slipping out of the latter’s untouched lips. With a particularly deep thrust, Changkyun was on the edge.  
“Hyung, I’m abou-” he warned, pulling on his hair a little bit harder before the singer took the groin out of his mouth to just place the tip on his tongue and stroke him faster than ever. The youngest groaned, urging his eyes to stay open while he emptied himself inside the other, who kissed his sensitive tip after swallowing every drop of his cum.  
“Delicious” Kihyun stated, already on eye-level against his boyfriend.  
The rapper didn’t waste a second to grab onto the back of his head to pull him in for a deep and messy kiss. He could feel the other’s hardness against him when he got him closer by his waist and the mixture of sweet and savory in his mouth after that amazing blowjob. All this was enough to have him back on track in a few minutes.  
Changkyun trailed his hands down, grabbing his lover’s ass forcefully before lowering his face to bite on his neck. The main vocal didn’t stood still, reaching out to the younger’s shirt to take it off to then take hold of his cock and get him hard again.  
Thank god they were the only light sleepers in the dorm. Since it had been so long, none of them could keep quiet, their breathing being decorated with lustful and desperate moans which filled the atmosphere like a melody.  
The rapper let go of the other to get him completely naked, too needy of his touch to even remember what patience was.  
“God, I missed you so much” he growled against his chest before taking one of his nipples in his mouth, his mind cloudy with the other’s touch and moans. “Come on, moan for me, hyung” he ordered, sneaking a hand down his body and grabbing onto his untouched groin. Kihyun didn’t complain, obeying and loving how the youngest’s voice became so low and thick when he was turned on.  
“Changkyun-ah” he wantonly uttered. “Wait” his voice came out as a breathy whisper. The other complied, looking up at him. “Fuck me”  
Needless to say, he could never disobey his boyfriend. He stood up, kissing him roughly to then stare at him for a few seconds.  
“You got lube?” he asked, unconsciously reaching his behind.  
“It’s on the night-stand” Kihyun complained needy.  
“Okay” Changkyun nodded before forcefully turning him around and bending him on the counter. The other yelped but didn’t say anything, too excited to even question his actions. “Put your leg up for me, baby” he ordered, helping him lay it on the counter and making sure he was comfortable.  
“Hurry up, Changkyun-ah” the elder urged after the rapper got on his knees right behind him.  
The younger kept quiet and kissed one of his ass cheeks before separating both of them, taking a look at his entrance to get closer afterwards, taking an experimental lick which sent shivers down the other’s spine and moans past his sore throat.  
They knew time was ticking and they could be caught at any moment, also Changkyun wasn’t up for games right now, so he started licking on his boyfriend’s sphincter, listening to his loud moans and helping him keep his leg up, which started trembling from the intense pleasure. He pushed his tongue inside carefully when the other got used to the touch, making him see stars.  
“Ugh, Changkyun-ah” he whined sensually. “Please, I want you inside me, hurry up” The said male quickly got his fingers inside his mouth to coat them thoroughly and started preparing his boyfriend as carefully as possible.  
“Tell me if it hurts” he knew the other wasn’t a virgin but he knew it had been a long time and didn’t want to be too rough, no matter how much the other liked it.  
“You can put another one” the singer let him know, starting to move against his digits desperately. The younger growled and bit onto his ass at the sight, feeling his cock throbbing and yearning to be touched.  
He didn’t wait much longer to insert a third finger, relishing in the way the other’s entrance squeezed his fingers, imagining how good it would feel when he finally fucked him senseless after such a long time.  
He didn’t realize he had picked up his pace while thinking about it, his digits getting farther inside the other and grazing at his prostate. Kihyun wailed in pleasure, pretty much like how he had when winning arm-wrestling against their leader, and Changkyun lost it.  
Without further ado, he took his finger out and pumped his member a few times to get it lubricated, which wasn’t difficult considering how much he had been leaking while preparing the other.  
“You ready?” he asked in a low and fierce growl, grabbing onto the elder’s waist and leg to keep him still.  
“Just fucking do it already”  
When the head was finally in, both of them moaned, the singer’s hand reaching for his lover’s neck and pulling him forward against him. The younger bit onto his shoulder before pushing in even farther, giving short thrusts not to hurt the other until he was settled completely inside. He waited a few seconds to pull out and started moving without even asking for permission, knowing his boyfriend’s moans too well.  
It didn’t last much longer after that, their movements erratic and needy, their breathing heavy and their touch burning against each other’s skin.  
Kihyun cursed a few times, chanting the other’s name when his sweet spot was hit over and over again. Changkyun went faster and harder at the right times, not even letting the other boss him around and reducing him to a moaning mess.  
“Ah, Changkyun-ah” the elder said, his insides contracting slightly around the other.  
The said male didn’t need to be told twice, reaching out to the front of the other’s body and masturbating him along with his hard thrusts, feeling his own end coming.  
Kihyun came in his hand and on the counter after a few seconds, his vocal chords hurting because of his loud calling of his lover’s name and his entrance squeezing on the other’s cock, and suddenly it was too much for Changkyun. He moaned, cumming inside the other but pulling out immediately, rubbing the tip against the swollen and milky ring of muscle a few times before pushing inside slightly one last time.  
“God...” the elder mumbled after recovering his breath. “That was so good” he felt his boyfriend letting his leg fall down and turn him around. They kissed tiredly and lovingly for a few minutes.  
“I love you” Changkyun said after pulling back to look at him. “I’m sorry I took distance from you, I just-” Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “I guess the abstinence was really creeping up on me” he finished.  
“Why?” the other pushed, of course he would.  
“Everything you did just seemed so... sexual” he continued. “Like when you ate or you whined from the pain”  
“Well...” the main vocal giggled. “I think that was kind of my fault” he said, “I was feeling really needy and suddenly everything I did turned pretty dirty” he laughed quietly like he always did. “You really held on, you know. In the end it was on purpose and you still didn’t budge”  
“Should’ve figured” Changkyun bitterly muttered.  
“Hey, it still turned out to be something good!” Kihyun chirped. “I never thought kitchen sex would be so good” the younger chuckled at that. “Besides, the others will never know I came on the place I cook for them” he laughed evilly, making the other laugh again.  
“Just don’t eat churros in front of me when we’re busy” he pleaded, kissing his nose.  
“I don’t know... I really like churros”  
“Hyung...” he whined like a baby.  
“Okay, okay” the singer huffed. “Can I eat yours at least?” he innocently asked, reaching down again.  
Hyungwon couldn’t believe Kihyun slept more than him the next day and nobody could explain why the kitchen was suddenly so clean.


End file.
